Les bishonen dans tous leurs états !
by Mickyli
Summary: Y a du Ed, du Roy, du Envy, tout le monde... Ed a un gros complexe, il est encore p... alors certains persos vont l'aider! ATTENTION FICS YAOI!
1. Deux tarés dans une chambre

Titre : Les bishonen dans tous leurs états !

Auteuse : Mickyli (et vive FMA)

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi et encore heureux, j'aurais pas pu les supporter lol

Couples : en premier, EdxRoy ensuite….Edx ?x ? et ensuite……. Suggérez moi des couples dans vos reviews !

Note : Y a pas assez de fics de FMA en français alors on se bouge et on joue avec les bishonen lol ! Bon, cette fic est ouverte à toute critique et proposition, aidez moi !

Chapitre 1 : Deux tarés dans une chambre

L'ordre était revenu à Centrale. Al avait réussi à faire revenir son frère grâce à une transmutation parfaite. Rien n'avait été négligé et il avait reçu le soutient de l'Etat. Tout avait été parfaitement coordonné. Ed revenu, reprit son travail pour l'armée et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Al était avec Rose, ils apprenaient jours après jours à s'aimer d'avantage. Tout était bien, la vie avait une couleur bleu ciel et rose bonbon. Le peuple était « peace and love », sauf Ed. Quelque chose le tracassait. Roy l'avait remarqué et u après midi, il s'incrustât dans la chambre du petit blond (RAAAH J'SUIS PAS PETIT ! TOI L'AUTEUSE, ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE !).

Ed était couché d'une langoureuse nonchalance sur le lit et lisait un magazine. Roy s'approcha doucement et….

« ED ! Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Toi tu lis des trucs comme ça ? J'hallucine ! » hurla le militaire. Il faut dire qu'il s'était décoincé car la bonne humeur communicative de tous lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Ed sursauta, rougit instantanément (pub pour des pâtes instantanées mdr) et cacha les magazines sous le lit aussi rapidement que le permettait son corps.

« Euh….c'est rien ! Rien du tout ! Je suis clean moi ! KESTUCROI ? » bafouilla le blond.

« Ecoute, c'est normal à ton age, moi je me rappel quand j'était petit…. »

« Raaaaaah je suis pas petit, hurla le blondinet, et puis tu pouvais pas rester sombre et mélancolique comme avant ? La t'es un vrai moulin à parole ! »

« Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est quoi ton problème ? » dit Roy, sérieux en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« J'en ai pas ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Je crois bien que si ! »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Ok ! Non alors…. » Et Roy se détourna, fit mine de s'en aller et en une fraction de secondes, il sauta sur Ed, se retrouva sur lui et lui emprisonna les bras. Le petit blond gigota sous le militaire en rougissant car la position était très suggestive. Il voyait son « ami » de très très près, pour la première fois. Il était frappé par sa douceur et sa beauté. Roy avait le visage impénétrable et Ed pensait qu'il était indifférent à toutes situations, dans toutes les circonstances, même celle-ci. Ce n'était pas le cas, Roy tentait tant bien que mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le petit corps qui remuait sous lui.

Fatigué et surtout rouge de honte, Ed arrêta de se débattre.

Il demanda : « Lâche moi ! », d'une petite vois à vous casser les tympans.

« Ok ! Si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Mais lâche moi alors ! Tu me fais mal ! » râla le blond.

« Je t'écoute »

Ed rougit, se rassit et commença en bafouillant :

« Ben… tu sais que j'aime Winry, c'est la femme de ma vie mais…tu vois, pendant que j'étais absent, elle a eut de nombreux copains et….elle l'a fait plus d'une fois ! »

Roy rougit à son tour mais ne coupa pas le blondinet.

« Alors moi, j'aimerais trop aller avec elle et tout mais… je suis encore euh….voila quoi ! J'l'ai jamais fait. Et je sais pas comment m'y prendre pour… »

« T'as déjà songé à aller dans une maison de passe ? » suggéra Roy, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« NON ! Jamais ! Je…si quelqu'un doit m'apprendre, ça doit pas être une inconnue et je…. »

« Alors…je t'apprendrais » trancha Roy.

« QUOI ? » hurla Ed. Il se mit debout, sur le lit, les yeux en soucoupe.

« T'as très bien entendu, je me dévoue. Riza est enceinte, je l'aime et c'est aussi la femme de ma vie mais elle ne rempli pas ses fonctions de femme à ce stade de la grossesse alors elle m'a dit que je pouvais… »

« Mais non ! Non, non et non, je veux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je…il faudrait pas…je…gloups! Ok ! Top là ! »

Roy regarda le garçon avec stupéfaction. Il avait réussi à faire paraître 5 émotions différentes en une phrase. Il sourit et dit : « On va bien s'amuser…tu verras ! ». Il se leva du lit, prit la tête d'Ed qui était encore debout sur son lit et lui déposa un léger baisé au coin des lèvres. Ed, que le baisé avait tout émoustillé, sauta au cou du noiraud et entoura les hanches de celui-ci avec ses jambes. Il s'approcha, s'arrêta, un peu timide mais un coup de hanche de la part de Roy lui remit du feu dans les idées. Et il captura les lèvres du militaire en un baisé fougueux. Roy s'échauffa. La chaleur lui monta et il passa les mains sous le T-shirt du blond. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux. Il prit le blond et le déposa sur le lit, se pencha et lui appliqua ses lèvres sur le front. Il dit doucement : « Attends un peu, je viendrais ce soir ok ? On aura toute la nuit, en toute tranquillité ! ». Et il se tourna vers la porte, laissant la un Edward rouge , essoufflé et en sueur. C'est-à-dire qu'il laissait là un Ed trop kawaiiiiiiiii.

A suivreuhhhhhhhh……….

Mickyli : Alors publique vénéré, vous aimez ?

Ed : Nan ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi l'inexpérimenté ? J'en ai marre, t'es vraiment une despote toi !

Mickyli : T'aurais préféré être avec Glutony ?

Ed :……

Roy : Fais pas de mal à mon petit blondinet !

Ed : JE SUIS PAS UN PETIT ! JE VAIS ME LE

Mickyli : Tout compte fait, s'il y a encore des lecteurs et des lectrices, je voulais vous dire qu'il y aura l'arrivée d'Envy dans la fic…..et dans le prochain chapitre ! Reviewez moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez…..les reviews c'est le salaire des auteuses !

Ed : Mais faites la taire !

Glutony : Je peux la manger ?


	2. Débat autour du cas Ed

**Titre :** Les bishonen dans tous leurs états !

**Auteuse :** Mickyli (et vive FMA)

**Disclaimer :** Perso pas à moi et encore heureux, j'aurais pas pu les supporter lol

**Couples :** en premier, EdxRoy ensuite….Edx ?x ? et ensuite……. Suggérez moi des couples dans vos reviews !

**Note :** Y a pas assez de fics de FMA en français alors on se bouge et on joue avec les bishonen lol ! Bon, cette fic est ouverte à toute critique et proposition, aidez moi !

**Chapitre 2 : **Débat autour du cas : Ed

Le crépuscule avançait à grands pas, emprisonnant le soleil dans ses bras sombres. Ed était à la fenêtre, les mains soutenant son visage, pendant tout l'après midi (nous pouvons nous demander qu'une chose : qu'attendais-il ?). Par moment, une légère rougeur teintait son visage et……. « Stoooop mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? (C'est moi, l'auteuse qui parle) Faut que j'arrête mes envolées lyriques parce que c'est plus récupérable comme maladie ça ! Et qu'est ce que je raconte : « une légère rougeur teintait son visage » ! N'importe quoi, ça faisait au moins trois bonnes heures qu'il était rouge tomate le petit blond (Je suis pas PETITTT espèce de BIIIIP) et qu'il pensait à ce soir et qu'il lisait ses fameux magazine pour combler ses lacune et qu'il…….. OK ok revenons à la fic…. »

Toc toc toc….

POV ED :

Quoi ? Roy ? Déjà ? Enfin non, pas déjà, ça fait trois heures que je l'attends, c'est horrible ! Comment je dois réagir ? Je lui saute dessus direct ? Et je lui arrache les vêtements avec les dents et je… ? STOP, je suis sensé être le puceau donc je fait ma petite vierge effarouché et …… Gasp ! Je sais pas quoi faire !

Toc toc toc….

Viiiiite…. Rentre, mais rentre Roy, j'ai envi de toi, je veux que tu me…. P… Qu'est ce qu'il attends ! Bon, je vais ouvrir !

FIN POV

Gniiiiiiii…. (Bruit d'une porte qui grince).

« ROYYYYYYY….. ! » cria un Ed tout décoiffé (il s'était pas recoiffé)

« Euh…non, c'est Winry ! » dit-elle bien étonnée de voir l'état de la chambre de son piti chéri. « Mais c'est Kabul ici, dis moi »

Tout triste et surtout très déçu, Ed se força à ne pas mettre sa copine dehors. Il écouta patiemment celle-ci parler et enfin, dès qu'elle se leva pour partir, Ed aperçu une ombre à la fenêtre. La porte fermée, il se précipita à la fenêtre.

« Roy ! Ouah ! Pourquoi tu passes par là ? »

« Ben, c'est un peu plus prudent et….Tiens ? Ta chambre, c'est Kabul non ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Euh…je t'attendais… »

« Ouah ! Je savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effets ! » murmura un Roy très sensuel. Il se plaça devant le blondinet, attira celui-ci vers lui, le touchant à peine. Les pupilles d'Ed se dilataient par le plaisir, et surtout par l'attente. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Roy. Celui-ci recula légèrement, juste pour faire durer l'attente et pour impatienter le beau gosse dans ses bras. Puis il les rapprocha, appâtant le blond et les recula, juste assez. Le jeu dura un moment, les deux protagonistes se caressaient, se touchaient superficiellement, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Leurs cœurs c'était un concert de batterie. Ils avaient tout deux la palpite ! (dédicasse)

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » proposa Ed, il était tout rouge, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Roy était trop beau.

« Non ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu….Ne me dis pas que tu es….Timide ? »

« Non, euh….je…. »

« Le petit blondinet est timiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideuh ! » se moqua Roy, tout joyeux.

« Nan ! Je suis pas timide et je suis pas BLOND euh…PETIT ! »

« Faut se détendre…. » susurra Roy. Il attrapa le blond et le coucha sur son lit. « A quand les choses sérieuses ? ».

**FLASH BACK**

Envy était en chemin vers la maison où Ed habitait. Le crépuscule avançait à grands pas…

POV ENVY :

Je vais y aller, je dois y aller ! Ed, tu m'énerves, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi t'es toujours la, tu m'as foutu dans la merde ou plutôt, tu ne m'en as pas sorti ! Je vais te faire chier mon gars, tu verras ! Ah ! Me voila enfin arrivé ! Tiens ? La lumière de sa chambre est allumée… Et….il est avec quelqu'un ! Voyons ça, peut être que je pourrais le faire chanter…. C'est cool d'être un Homonculus, on est vachement agile, je suis déjà à sa fenêtre… Eh attends voir, mais c'est….Roy avec lui ? Je savais pas qu'il était de ce bord ! Tant mieux, il est chou, ce serait une perte pour la gente masculine…Eh ! Mais je dis quoi moi ? J'ai pas à penser ce genre de choses, c'est horrible ! C'est mon pire ennemi, voyez la merde dans laquelle je me trouve à cause de lui ! Hmmmm il est quand même trop kawaii à rougir comme ça….

FIN POV ENVY

**FIN FLASH BACK**

« Faut se détendre…. » susurra Roy. Il attrapa le blond et le coucha sur son lit. « A quand les choses sérieuses ? ».

« Quoi ? C'est déjà les choses sérieuses pour vous ? Vous savez pas vous y prendre ! Vous larvez les gars ! » ria Envy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« ENVY mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ? » hurlèrent les deux pas-encore-amants.

« Moi ? Je viens vous aider…. » sussura le beau brun avec un sourire en coin, cracablement pervers !

TADAMMMM A suivreuuuuuuuhhhh…….. TADAMMM

Envy : Et la star rentre en scène, quel effet d'attente remarquable ! Compliment à l'auteuse !

Ed : T'es fou ? C'est juste une psychopathe qui sait pas écrire ! Glutony, viens ici mon chéri !

Roy : Ed ? T'es dit quoi ? Mon chéri ? Gasp ! Beurk j'ose pas imaginer !

Ed : Mais non, je l'appel pour qu'il vienne becter l'auteuse !

Mickyli : Hmmmm !(Intense réflexion) ! Une fic avec Glutony ? Ou une suite à celle-ci avec lui ? Ed, ça te plairais que je t'enferme dans un placard à balais avec Glutony ?

Ed : BOUM (bruit du corps qui s'explose par terre !)

Mickyli : Tout compte fait : Merci à tous ceux qui sont resté jusqu'à la fin, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir… et ça prend pas de temps ! De plus, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

Roy : Non mais regardez la, elle s'y croit trop ! Ed ça va ?

Mickyli : Merci à qu-nd-snow-girl, Katsuke, la paresse est une big qualiT, momo13 et tout les autres qui ont apprécié cette fic (mais sachez que je kif aussi les reviews d'insulte lol). Merci particulièrement à Jilian car après avoir lu ta review, je me suis direct remise à écrire, la preuve voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup !

Envy : Et moi, je suis là, enfin ! Merci à tout mes fans, je sais que je suis le perso le plus sexy , le plus….. BONG ! (coups de casserole lancée par Glutony, je l'aime celui la) !


End file.
